


Episode Three: Onions Or Garlic?

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Through Thick and Thin, Sickness and Health [3]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Both Rhys and Jack are great cooks and love cooking together, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Gaige and timothy are adorable and fluffy!, Good Dad!Jack, Insecure Rhys, Jack does not have commitment issues, Jack does not lose well AT ALL, Jack is proud of his relationship with Rhys, M/M, More Sex, More blowjob-iness, Rhys and Jack have a horrible argument, Supportive Rhys, Unrequited Love (teenage love)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: It was all just supposed to be fluff, but then Jack felt emotions and it all came tumbling down on him in an adorably  unexpected way. And of course, Rhys panics and decides the best course of action is sex. Of course.





	

“I want it big. Bigger than Helios. Bigger than frickin’ Pandora.” Handsome Jack said, looking out the huge window in his office.

Vaughn, who sat in the chair opposite Jack’s desk, rested his head on his hand and sighed. “Of course you do.”

Looking at Rhys’ best friend, Jack smirked. It was a smug one that had both Vaughn and Yevette rolling their eyes. Yvette was over by Jack’s top quality espresso maker, making herself the sweetest and strongest coffee drink. Yes, she was a girl who watched her figure, but not with coffee. She’d kill someone if they got in the way of her coffee, which was something Rhys and Vaughn had learned very early on in their friendship.

“I’ve already decided to have it on an actual planet, that way Rhys won’t be able to accidentally discover anything about it.”

“Or, you could, I dunno, involve him in the wedding plans,” Yvette said taking a sip. “Seeing as how he had no idea about the first wedding anyways.”

Jack smirked. “I’ll involve him in the important parts of the planning, like colors, what sort of ceremony we want, the cake, the food- all the fun things. He deserves to be spoiled.”

Vaughn’s eyes were wide. “Wow…” He stared at Handsome Jack, awed.

Yvette’s brows were raised. “Huh. And here I thought you just wanted the satisfaction of surprising him with your amazing skills.”

Jack shrugged. “That too. I don’t want him to stress out over the wedding. You know how he gets when he’s stressed.”

There were groans from the two. “Don’t even get us started! His first date with you was a nightmare.”

“Seriously. He started panicking the moment you asked him out to the second before you picked him up.”

“Exactly. I don’t want to deal with all that whining. That’s why you two are going to help me. I’ll plan most of it, but I’ll need help making calls and schedules and keeping track of everything.”

“Yvette’s good at that. She’s terrifying.”

“Thanks Vaughn,” Yvette smirked, which made Vaughn nervous. “That means you get to go with him when he needs an opinion.”

Vaughn’s eyes widened. Yvette sat down, legs crossed and sipped her coffee. She smiled wide, loving both the coffee and Vaughn’s reaction. “My payment for helping you is an espresso machine exactly like the one you have.”

Jack frowned. “Payment?”

“Yes. I don’t work for free. Buy me that espresso maker and I’ll spend all day and night on the phone making calls for the wedding without complaint.”

Jack thought for a moment. He nodded. “Fine.” He eyed Vaughn. “You already got your payment, princess, when you stole those rings, so don’t start asking for anything.”

Vaughn stuttered and stammered. “I- well… I- I wasn’t going t-to ask for anything… Es-especially after…” Vaughn tried to hide in himself.

Handsome Jack rolled his eyes. “Good.” He handed them both equal stacks of pamphlets and magazines. “Here are our options for the wedding venu-“

“Aquatica,” Vaughn interrupted.

Jack glared. “I don’t like being interrupted.”

“Rhys has always wanted to go to Aquatica. If he didn’t have Handsome Jack posters on his wall, there were pictures of Aquatica and the beach. He’s never been there,” Vaughn said, a little quieter than before.

“He’s right,” Yvette said. “Aquatica would be his dream place.”

Jack nodded. “Then, we’ll take a trip over there tomorrow.” His eyes fell to Vaughn. “Bright and early, princess. I don’t want to be there through dinner.”

* * *

 

Rhys was in the zone. He was working steadily on the documents in his computer. Approving or commenting on things that needed changed. He was focused and inspired. He would get a lot done today.

Suddenly, his chair was pulled away from his desk and turned. Handsome Jack leaned on the chair, planting a long kiss on Rhys.

“J-Jack! Jeez! What’s wrong with you?” Rhys said, startled and a little frustrated to be pulled out of his zone.

“Apparently that I’m in love with a nerd who’d rather do work than kiss the sexiest man alive.”

A smile spread over Rhys. “You’re in love with me?”

Sighing heavily, Jack straightened. “That’s what you pulled from that? Not that you get to kiss the sexiest man alive?”

Rhys waved his hand. “I got used to that years ago. But it’s not every day the sexiest man alive tells me he’s in love with me.”

Annoyed, Jack leaned back in, moving close to Rhys. “Rhysie, I love you more than I love myself.” He caught Rhys’ mouth and kissed it.

Rhys was smiling, his eyes sparkling just like Jack liked it. “Yeah?” he asked.

“Angel and you are the only ones.”

“Jack…” Rhys was moved, touched, and overwhelmed at this news. Rhys began to giggle. He covered his mouth as Jack narrowed in on it. “Jack! You’re such a softie! I love you!” He pulled Jack into a kiss, wrapping his arms around the man.

Jack stood, taking Rhys with him. He pulled Rhys close, his hands securing themselves on his butt. He squeezed.

Rhys pulled away, frowning. “Wait, why did you come here anyway?”

“I came to fetch you. We’re done for the day.”

“What? But I didn’t fini-“

“We’re done for the day, Cupcake.” He went to Rhys’ computer, saved his progress and then shut it off.

“Jack!” Rhys whined. “I was in the zone!” Though he was upset, Rhys couldn’t deny the view of Jack bending over wasn’t amazing.

“Well, now you’re out of it.” Jack turned to glare at him, but smirked when he caught Rhys eyeing him. “Like what you see, kitten?” Jack purred.

A red flush came over Rhys and he laughed. “Of course I do! You are the sexiest man alive, you know?”

Standing, Jack grabbed Rhys’ hand and nibbled it. “I’ve heard it once or twice.”

Rhys giggled as they left the office. When they were in the car, Jack told their driver to take them to the market. They were low on supplies for dinner. Angel was having Timothy and Gaige over for dinner, so they would need to grab more food. They grabbed a cart and stared down the aisles. Rhys picked up things for the house and Angel, snacks and ingredients to make easy and healthy meals for her. All the while talking a little shop.

“What do you think of the Abernathy project?” Jack asked Rhys as he picked up some high quality spaghetti noodles.

“I think it has potential, but it’s a little sloppy, there are major keys missing.”

“I will send you the full documents for you to look over tomorrow. I have a meeting early in the morning and will be unavailable most of the day.”

Rhys nodded. “Oh! Did you read about the Killing Machine project yet?”

“Yes, it’s killer.”

Rhys laughed. “You liked it then?”

“It needs a few more attachments like a rocket launcher, but yeah, I did.”

“You can’t add a rocket launcher to that!”

“Yes, I could.”

“Okay, I’ll get a fake one put in,” he lowered his voice and leaned in. “Can’t have children using actual rocket launchers.”

Jack shrugged, smirking.

Rhys laughed. They were talking about the new design for the toys Jack donated to orphans or programs for children in need. Jack made lots of private donations. Handsome Jack did not. It was something Rhys had been pleasantly surprised to discover. He’d always figured the roll of Handsome Jack was somewhat of a façade, but he hadn’t realized just how much.

They were in the checkout line and bagging their groceries when Jack pressed himself against Rhys. “Here, let me help you.”

“Jack!” Rhys hissed. “We’re in public!”

“Like that’s ever stopped me.”

Rhys giggled, his cheeks turning red. He turned and shoved bags of groceries at him. Jack took them, smirking.

* * *

 

“You cannot be serious!” Rhys huffed. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard, Jack.” His arms were crossed as he leaned against the counter in the kitchen.

“Stupid? I’m not the one who’s coming out of left fucking field! How could you even think that you’re right in all of this?”

“Oh, here we go, Handsome Jack rule number one, he’s always right,” Rhys moved his fingers as if they were a puppet talking. “If there’s any doubt, you’re already dead.”

“Damn right.” Jack puffed his chest out.

“Wrong.” Rhys put his finger in his mouth and pretended to gag.

Jack frowned. “I will tie you to that bed and fuck you until you agree.”

“Then hunker down, cause it’s never gonna happen!”

Growling, Jack went to him. “Cupcake, I swear-“

Rhys jumped away, his nose scrunching. “Ew. No. Stay away.” He retreated to the dining room.

Jack stopped and sniffed hard like a bull. “Good. Stay out.”

Frowning, Rhys stepped back in. “No, I can’t let you do this.”

“Dammit, Rhysie, this is about life and death here!”

“Yeah, you killing us!”

They glared at each other in a stand-off.

From the distance, Angel came out from her room, peaking around the corner to eye them. “What’s… Going on?”

“Your father is being a stubborn boar!” Rhys huffed. His arms were crossed over a bright yellow apron that said “kiss the cook.”

“ _Your father_ is being a complete tasteless idiot!” Jack countered, his bright pink apron reading “I am the cook.”

Angel frowned. “What? I thought you guys were cooking dinner?” From behind her, her two high school friends, Gaige and Timothy peaked around the corner as Angel moved into full view.

Rhys cocked a hip out. “Tell her, Jack, tell her about your betrayal.”

Jack barred his teeth. “I’m the one who’s been betrayed! I thought I knew you!”

“What are you guys talking about?” Angel demanded. Instead of being worried, she was really confused.

“That man is a barbarian!” Rhys pointed at Jack. “Who the hell puts onions in their spaghetti?”

“And what Neanderthal puts garlic in theirs?” Jack scrunched his nose.

Rhys pointed at Jack, his robotic arm firmly planted on his cocked hip. “Garlic is a superfood. It boosts your immune system and keeps you from getting sick. What good are those onions?”

“Well, mister know-it-all, they help prevent cancer, keep your blood sugars balanced, and have a huge amount of kickass-ery in them that your puny garlic doesn’t!”

Rhys scoffed. “Garlic has more kickass-ery than your smelly, disgusting onions!”

“Hey,” Angel said, covering her mouth so they wouldn’t see her huge smile. They looked at her. “Why not just put both it?”

The two men looked taken aback. “And over power the spaghetti?”

At this point, Angel began to laugh. “You… You can put other vegetables in it to even it out.”

They glared at each other, sizing the other up.

Angel continued, her voice barely contained. “I… I’ve found that garlic and onions actually go really well together in a surprising way…” Angel said, her giggles bubbling over. “They are a lot like you two.”

That got their attention and they sized each other up once more, as if reconsidering their war. “You think?” Rhys asked.

Angel nodded, unable to speak without laughing.

“Perfect,” Jack said, grabbing Rhys’ hand and dragging him into the kitchen. “Glad we made up, I accept your apology.”

“Excuse me?” Rhys’ frown deepened.

Jack pressed a kiss to Rhys’ lips. “War’s over cupcake, now we can make love.”

“And that’s our cue!” Angel said, pushing her friends back into her bedroom. The door shut a moment later.

Rhys couldn’t help himself and giggled. “You smell and taste like onions.”

“Rhreally?” Jack asked exhaling at Rhys.

“Oh gawd, Jack!” Rhys shoved him away.

Jack cackled.

Glaring, Rhys turned his back to him and washed some vegetables. From behind, Jack wrapped Rhys in a hug and kissed his neck. “Dh-oon’t Bhee mhaad c-hup c-hake!”

Annoyed, Rhys bent over, pushing him away. “I swear I will smother you in garlic, if you don’t stop.”

“Why don’t you smother me with that hot a-“

Rhys hissed. “Hey! The kids might hear!”

Rolling his eyes, Jack grabbed some vegetables and began to chop them. “They’re teenagers, they know what sex is.”

“Doesn’t mean we have to demonstrate it for them!”

Sighing heavily, Jack rolled his eyes. “Yes, dear.”

Smiling wide, Rhys nodded. “Damn right.”

But Jack was already wrapping his arms around Rhys and nibbling his neck and ears.

“Jack, your breath still smells of onions.”

“Yeah, but you like this. You’re breathing has changed, Rhysie.”

Rhys smiled and leaned into Jack.

When dinner was made, Rhys knocked on Angel’s door. “Dinner’s ready!” he went back to the kitchen to finish setting up the table. The trio came out of the bedroom. Gaige ran for her seat, almost toppling off the other side.

“Ooooh! I am, like, SO hungry!” she reached for the dinner rolls, stacking a large pile on her plate.

Timothy sat next to her, anxious and nervous. He was always nervous around Handsome Jack, glancing at him and then avoiding eye contact. Gaige scooped up large amounts of food and dropped them hap-hazardly on her plate. Then, without missing a beat, she spooned amounts onto Timothy’s plate. It was amazing how perfectly spaced out she placed the food. They were all equal portions and spread out in a smiley face.

“See, Tim Tim?” She turned the food around so the smile was upside down. “Turn that nervous frown,” she flipped it back. “Upside down!”

Before he could help himself, Timothy smiled. “Th-thanks…”

Taking part of the sauce on her plate with her finger, she dabbed it onto his nose. “Anytime Tim Tam!”

A light blush brushed his cheeks and he slowly nibbled his food. Jack, still in the kitchen, leaned into Rhys. “What the hell was that?” he whispered.

Rhys, surprised that Jack had actually kept his voice down, smiled. “Blossoming love, Jack. They’ve liked each other for a while now.”

“Why don’t they just tell each other?”

“Because they don’t know the other likes them. Angel’s tried, but they’re oblivious.”

He frowned. “When have Angel and you talked about this?”

Smiling, Rhys kissed his cheek and sat down at the table. Jack frowned, more confused and joined them. He sat down and scooped the food, passing up the spaghetti.

Rhys glared at him and started scooping copious amounts of spaghetti onto his plate. He took a large bite, staring Jack down. It was delicious and Rhys smiled wide. “Mmmm! This is just fantastic and amazing! I’m so glad I set aside my ego and pride to try this!”

Frowning, Jack stood and leaned over the table to snatch the bowl that contained the spaghetti. He grabbed the large spaghetti server and ate from it. Large, overflowing mouthfuls spilled out of his mouth and onto his plate.

Rhys rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, sitting back in his chair. “Well?”

Jack shrugged and gulped down large amounts of milk. Smiling at Rhys as the food dripped down his chin. “You taste good, sugar,” Jack said, kissing the air in Rhys’ direction.

The corners of Rhys’ lips twitched upward. He shoved more spaghetti in his mouth and left the table to grab a new, untarnished pasta server. He inserted the new utensil and stole the other from Jack. He took the large bowl with him while he dumped the serving utensil in the sink. When he returned, he scooped out a portion for Jack and set the bowl on the other side of the table next to Angel.

Jack reached forward and smacked Rhys’ butt, making him jump and glare at him. Jack smiled and ate his food.

* * *

 

With a triumphant huff, Jack set down a large stack of board games as Angel cleared the last dish from the table. Timothy jumped, a hand reaching for Gaige’s. She squeezed his hand and set it in her lap.

Jack beamed at the group. “We’re playing a game tonight! We have enough people to make it all interesting!”

Gaige squealed in delight, Timothy cringed at the noise and Angel was quiet. She set the dish slowly into the sink and eyed Jack from afar.

Rhys leaned in. “Are you okay?”

She bit her lower lip. “It’s just… Pop doesn’t take losing very well.”

“He wouldn’t be Handsome Jack if he didn’t.”

“No, Dad, that’s not what I mean. If Pop doesn’t win, even if it’s second place… He can’t handle it. And not in the Handsome Jack way…”

Before Rhys could ask what she was talking about, Jack called them to the table. “Forget the dishes! IT’S GAME TIME. PREPARE TO LOSE, LOSERS!”

“Ha!” Gaige laughed. “I’ll be the one calling you a loser soon!”

“You’re on, shorty!” Jack challenged.

Gaige smirked, giving Tim’s hand a quick peck before setting it in his lap. She moved in the chairs to sit on her knees. “Oooh! What are we gonna play? Life? Clue?”

“Monopoly,” Jack said, his chest puffing out.

Gaige’s eyes lit aflame. “I am going to win this!”

“You’ll have to step in line, kiddo,” Jack smirked.

And the game was on. It was fun to start with, just a simple game of Monopoly. Rhys knew this was a game Jack would win and knew he would win. But as the game progressed, Rhys began to notice some changes. Like how quiet Angel was and how she couldn’t even pity laugh at Jack’s awful jokes. Or how concentrated Jack became as Gaige grew more and more aggressive, taking properties from others quickly and ruthlessly.

Timothy lost out quickly, but was relieved and began to refill the snacks. Rhys took a moment to stretch and then help him, having lost in the next turn. Rhys enjoyed watching Jack take over, though. Loving the glint in his eyes, the one he always got when meetings played in his favor, especially when he’d worked hard for it. His eyes flicked over the board, assessing and strategizing. Oh, Rhys could get lost watching Jack, watching his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he thought about his next move. Rhys wanted to kiss all over that neck, nibble that Adam’s apple and that strong jaw that clenched and unclenched.

“AHAHA!” Gaige cheered loudly! She stood from her chair, knocking it over. She danced in a circle, shaking her butt. “CHECKMATE! CHECKMATE!” She pointed at Jack. “GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY, POPS!”

Rhys blinked. He hadn’t noticed when Angel had lost. She was sitting in her chair and staring into space. Rhys looked at the board and was surprised to find that Gaige owned most of the property now and Jack had just landed on her highest one. His face whitened as he paid her all of his money, plus two of his properties, hotels included. It was only a matter of a turn when Jack landed once more on Gaige’s section and thus the game was over.

Gaige squealed with delight and jumped around, singing and dancing. “I won! I won! I smoked all of you! Too easy!”

Tim was smiling awkwardly, but Angel watched Jack carefully. Rhys turned his attention there too and found Jack to be extremely quiet. He stared at the board, deep in thought. Jack’s eyes were dark and for a moment, Rhys wondered if Jack would flip the game in anger. Instead, he stood and left the room without a word.

Rhys watched, unable to understand what was happening. Jack had never acted like this before. He looked to Angel.

She shook her head. “I’m not covering this one. Now that he has you, I’m off the hook.”

Rhys stood and went into the hall to their room. It was eerie walking to their bedroom and opening the door to silence. Even more unnerving, Jack was hunched on the floor, rocking back and forth, hugging his legs. Rhys closed the door, making Jack jump. He had never seen such timid behavior from Jack ever.

“Jack?” Rhys asked tentatively.

“Go away,” he demanded. Rhys almost complied, except that Jack sniffled.

From _crying_.

Rhys quickly went to him, kneeling down next to him. “What’s wrong?”

Jack turned away from him. “Nothing. I’m fine. I’m perfect. I’m a trillion bucks! Why would Handsome Fucking Jack not be perfect? He’s amazing, outstanding, flawless, and incredibly intelligent. He wouldn’t get schooled by some…. HIGH SCHOOLER!” Jack dropped his head to his knees and his shoulders shook violently.

Rhys frowned for a long moment, trying to understand what Jack was talking about. It was hard to understand between the sobs. When it finally made sense, his brows rose. “This is because Gaige won at-“

“DON’T SAY IT!” Jack sobbed.

Rhys blinked and then fought horribly to hide his smile. Jack was crying because he lost at Monopoly! It was the cutest thing Rhys had seen yet. He nonchalantly covered his mouth to hide the grin.

“I’m- I’m sorry Jack-“

“NO! I’m the one who should be sorry!” he cried. “I’m nothing but a failure! All I ever do is just fail! I failed at that stupid game! That’s something I do for a living! ALL FUCKING DAY I do nothing but monopolize everything! I’m fucking perfection at it, but I can’t even win at the fucking board game! I’m a horrible CEO!” he sobbed.

“What? No you aren’t!” Rhys said, scooting closer. “Jack you’re the best damn person at what you do! I’ve seen you mull over companies, buying them out and making them work for you! It’s amazing!”

“But all I do is faaaaaaiiiiilllll!!!!” he cried.

“I haven’t seen you fail once.”

“I DID JUST NOW! TO A TWELVE YEAR OLD!”

“Sixteen.”

“Even worse!”

Rhys thought for a moment. “Actually, I don’t think so. I think it’d be worse to lose to a twelve year old because they’re not fully critically thinking yet, but a sixteen year old pretty much is.”

“WHO CARES!? I’m a failure! I fail at everything! My job! You! Angel!” At the last word he began to cry even harder, collapsing sideways to the floor in the fetal position.

Rhys was so shocked, he was frozen for a moment. “A fail-“ he looked at Jack, who was completely broken. How had they gone from playing a game to a total breakdown? Angel’s words spoke in his mind. This? This is what happened if he lost? Every time? Holy fucking shit.

Rhys scooted closer. “Jack, you’re _not_ a failure. Especially not with your job, me, or Angel.”

“Yes I am! I’m a horrible father! I’m never there for her and she’s always on her own! I fought so hard for her and all I do is ignore her!”

“What? No, you don’t! If you ignored her, you wouldn’t have that rule that once your home, work is done, over with. You don’t have to have that rule, but you do so you can spend the rest of your time with Angel. You help her with homework, you spend quality time with her. It’s amazing and it’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you. You are so good with her and to her, it made me jealous, but incredibly happy. She’s the amazing young woman that she is because of you.”

“A wo-oma-an! She’s growing u-u-u-up! What’s going to happen to me if she meets someone? OH GOD RHYS WHAT IF SHE GETS MARRIED!? What will I do then?”

Damn. Rhys rubbed Jack’s back. “You’ll be proud of her and support her like you always do. And she’ll still love you as much as she does and she won’t forget you. Jack, you’re the best thing that happened to her, she’s not going to just leave and never speak to you again. I think it says something that you’re so worried about it.” Rhys knew better than to touch the woman topic. He remembered the last time Angel and sex were in the same sentence. Angel had broken it to her father that she knew all about sex and one day she was going to have it with someone special. Jack had literally plugged his ears and screamed “LALALA” as he ran out of the room. Later, he appeared to have no recollection of the conversation. “I think it’s amazing that you always try so hard to make her life wonderful and you care so much about her well-being.”

“Y-you do?” Jack sniffled.

Finally, some progress. “Yes, I really do. You’re the best dad I’ve ever met.”

There was a moment, when Rhys was sure Jack had smiled. Was sure there was a glint of hope. But then, he looked at Rhys and started crying again. “But I am a horrible, awful, mean, ungrateful husband!”

Rhys frowned. “W-what? How the hell did you decide this?” Rhys was so taken off guard that he forgot to be gentle when he spoke.

“I never care about your needs! I’m always selfish, especially with sex! I failed at showing you how much I loved you the first time and you left! I didn’t pay attention to your needs and didn’t realize how badly you were falling apart!” He hugged himself and sobbed so hard he went silent.

Rhys’ heart broke. “Oh, Jack, no. No, it was all me, remember? I was scared and panicked.”

“Because I had never told you I loved you! I failed at making you feel safe and wanted! Oh God, Rhys! I’m so sorry! I just took you for granted and I almost lost you because of it!”

“You didn’t lose me, Jack, I’m right here. You’ve always made me feel safe. You’re so protective and strong and I can always be myself around you without worrying. We both made mistakes there, but we worked through them, because _you_ wouldn’t let me go. You chased after me. That doesn’t sound like someone who takes someone else for granted. I should have come to you with my problems instead of running away.”

“But I never told you how I felt! I just assumed you knew!”

“You did tell me, Jack. You told me that night at the laundromat. And you’ve told me every morning we wake up, before work, during work, and before bed. Every day. You make sure that I know you love me and I haven’t felt so loved and happy.”

“Really?”

Rhys nodded.

“But I couldn’t give you the perfect wedding! Just some last minute elopement!” he was crying again. Rhys refrained from sighing. Jack continued. “Th-that’s why I’ve been working so hard on the second wedding! I want it to be perfect and the best one yet! That’s why I asked your friends to help me plan it! It needs to be perfect because I screwed up the last one!”

Rhys softened. “That’s why you’re making such a big deal out of it? Oh, Jack, that’s so sweet and amazing and caring! I feel so loved and special! You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me! You and Angel are my life.”

“And all I do is screw it up!” he cried.

“Wha-how!?” Rhys asked, exasperated.

“Because I didn’t tell you why I was planning a second wedding!”

Rhys huffed and then regretted it, wondering if Jack had heard it. When he didn’t react, Rhys sighed silently in relief. Rhys was beginning to see this was going to continue unless he stopped it indefinitely and sooner was better. He bit his lip, trying to think of what to do.

Jack moved to look at Rhys. “R-Rhys? Y-you didn’t say anything. OH GOD I WAS RIGHT WASN’T I?” Jack scrambled to his knees. “Oh, Rhysie! I _am_ right! You _are_ upset that I haven’t been a good husband! I _have_ failed to show you how much I-“

Rhys leapt forward, pulling Jack close and kissing him. Salty tears stained Jack’s lips, but Rhys didn’t care. He’d taken Jack by surprise, which meant no more tears. It meant Jack was not sad or beating himself up. He pushed against Jack, but he resisted, not liking to be any form of submissive. But when Rhys persisted and whined a little, he was pleasantly surprised to find that Jack let him push him to the ground. Rhys straddled him and continued to kiss him passionately. He dipped his tongue into Jack’s mouth and moaned with excitement when Jack responded, twirling his own against Rhys’.

Rhys kissed Jack’s jawbone, nibbling down his neck to the line of his shirt. “Jack,” he breathed, pulling and tugging at his shirt.

Jack moved to help Rhys get rid of his shirt. Rhys was back on Jack, smoothing over his soft and furry stomach. He was kissing Jack once more, his fingers digging into the skin, gripping the hair and tugging it with need. His hands made quick work of his jeans, unzipping them and tugging them down just enough to give him access.

He took hold of Jack’s soft erection and began to stroke it. He could feel it enlarge in his hand ever so deliciously. Rhys moaned, rubbing his own arousal against Jack. The pleasure rattled through him and he pressed harder against the older man. It was becoming urgent now that he was against Jack. He moved down, nibbling Jack’s stomach, the area around his dick, and down his thighs. He heard Jack’s gruff moan. Good, the man was distracted. Rhys put his mouth around Jack, taking him deep and slow into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck, kitten!” he moaned.

Rhys continued his slow advance, flicking his tongue, his hand around the shaft. He sped his motions just to slow them down again, pressing deep and making Jack squirm. Jack thrust his hips upward and deeper into Rhys’ mouth. Rhys smiled, pulling away to drag his tongue up Jack’s cock and over the tip, sucking it into his mouth. Jack loved watching Rhys, his lids lowered, his eyes focused on Rhys’ actions. Rhys lapped at Jack, their eyes meeting. Without looking away, Rhys brought Jack into this mouth again, slurping and suckling.

It was too much for Jack and he bounded on Rhys, pushing him onto his hands and knees, his pants gone in moments. He pulled open the night stand drawer and pulled lube out. He bent over Rhys and bit his neck, nibbling his ear. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk.”

“Oooh, yes please!” Rhys panted.

Jack took a dollop of lube and smoothed it around two fingers. He pressed them against Rhys, pushing through and into him. Rhys gasped, moving his hips closer to Jack, wanting more. Jack make quickly motions with his fingers, making sure Rhys was slick and ready. He pulled away, spreading new amounts onto his cock. Then, once more, he pressed against Rhys and thrust forward easily. Rhys groaned into the carpet, his fingers digging, clenching. Jack sighed, his hands holding onto Rhys’ hips. He sunk into Rhys, filling him wonderfully.

They rocked together as Jack lost himself, pounding hard against Rhys and praising Rhys when he screamed Jack’s name. “There’s a good kitten,” Jack purred, leaning forward to nibble Rhys’ shoulder.

A hand snaked around and took hold of Rhys, squeezing and rubbing. Rhys gasped, a loud moan echoing around them. Jack’s hand matched his own thrusts, spinning Rhys in a whirl of pleasure that made him so light headed, he didn’t know when exactly he came. His only indicator was that Jack had stopped touching Rhys’ cock and was focused solely on pounding against him.

With his flesh arm, Rhys shoved his mouth against it to muffle the increasing moans and yells. His eyes were squeezed shut, his pleas of delight egging Jack on faster and faster until Jack suddenly stopped, pushing as far into Rhys as possible. He kept them close, twitching with ecstasy, his dick super sensitive now. Rhys, pressed against Jack, grinding against him. Jack lost it, thrusting more against Rhys, his body overwhelmed.

“Damn, Rhysie,” his raspy voice whispered.

Rhys smiled, relaxing against Jack.

* * *

Morning rolled around and Rhys woke up to burning pain. Frowning, he groaned. Jack, pressed against his back, pulled him closer, nuzzling against him. “Go back to sleep. You are not allowed to be a morning person today.”

Rhys smiled. “I think I have rug burn. Everywhere.”

“Why the fuck would you have rug burn?”

Was he serious? “Because we did it on the floor last night.”

There was a gruff huff. “No, we didn’t.”

“Yes, Jack, we did. Are you telling me, your knees aren’t hurting too?”

There was a pause. “Got back to sleep.”

“That means they do hurt and it’s cause we had wild, animalist sex on the carpet and now we’re paying for it.”

“I would remember having amazing sex like that and I don’t. Go back to sleep.”

Rhys frowned. If he didn’t remember their sex, did he not remember crying or the game? Rhys needed to know, but didn’t want to upset Jack further. “So… You don’t remember what we did after dinner?”

“What the fuck are you talking about, cupcake?”

“The… board games?” he asked tentatively.

“We didn’t play any damn board games last night! Go back to sleep.”

He didn’t remember. Didn’t remember anything. Rhys sighed, happy and snuggled into Jack. “I’m not sleepy enough to go back to sleep.”

“For fuck’s sake of course you’re not. I could just knock you out.”

“Aww,” Rhys ground his butt against Jack. “But then I couldn’t do this!”

Jack pressed tight against Rhys. “Shit, Kitten, it’s too damn early and I’m sore for no particular reason.”

Rhys smirked. “Sore like we almost had sex last night?”

Jack reached around and grabbed Rhys’ cock. He rubbed it, making Rhys moan and bite his lip. Jack kissed his shoulder and neck, biting a little too aggressively. “Damn fucking dammit. Now, I’m up too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it has been a while! I promise I'm not finished with this series! In fact, I have lots of plans for them. =]
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!
> 
> What's that? You want hints for the next chapter? I guess I can let it slip that there will be some origin moments... ^__^
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
